A Bat and A Super
by BlakeCatBelladonna
Summary: Stephanie moves from Gotham to National City, both her and Batgirl seemed to have moved. Kara isn't okay with another vigilante in her city, especially one that she doesn't know. Are these two ever going to get along? Pre-New 52 Stephanie. Slow burn romance.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Author's notes:

This is a story of Kara Zor-El from the Supergirl show and Stephanie Brown, pre-New 52. It is rated M for action, language, blood, and possible sexual themes later on in the chapters. This is also gonna be a very slow burn and takes place some time after season 3, possibly missing some things because I haven't seen episode fourteen and up when writing this.

* * *

"Winn, calm down. You are speaking way to fast even for me." Kara said, trying to get her friend to take a breath to tell her what was going on. This was not what she thought would happen when she stepped foot into the DEO that morning.

"I think we might have a vigilante on our hands." He said after a moment to compose himself again. "They found guys tied together with a very expensive type of metal cable that they couldn't cut through easily with any knife they had on hand."

"So that wasn't yours and James' doing?" Kara asked, almost concerned with someone else's vigilante work in her city that she had no clue about. "Please tell me you're joking, Winn. It's not funny either way."

"I wish I was. But this stuff isn't exactly cheap and easy to come by. Plus, they also found something that seems straight out of Gotham." He pressed a couple things on his tablet and showed Kara a bat-like shape throwing knife that was found stuck in one of the dumpsters in the alley they criminals were found next to.

In a split second, Kara grabbed the tablet from Winn, taking a moment to study it. She began circling around the middle console as she got closer to the other monitors. "Why did it have to be a bat…" She said to herself before turning to Winn again. "Did the criminals give a description of who got to them?"

Winn took a moment to grab his tablet back to look through the police records to double check. "Uh… All they said about the person was that she had blonde hair and wore black and purple with a bat on her chest."

 _Well that wasn't what I expected._ Kara thought, shaking her head. "I've got to find them and get them to stop. This city doesn't need to worry about person going around dressed as a bat." She began heading to the balcony before she stopped and turned back to Winn. "If you hear anything else about this, let me know please." She gave him a quick smile before heading off to her apartment to get ready for her day at work.

* * *

Once Kara got to her floor at CatCo, all she saw was a frenzy of people running around the office, all looking like they were panicking. She went to the main office, happy to see that James and Lena were still there talking so she could get answers quickly. "What's going on here?"

"There are claims of people spotting one of the Bats here." Lena explained, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Batgirl from the sounds of it." James added, a look of somewhat concern on his face. "I don't see why she's here. National City is a lot safer than Gotham."

"Maybe she got sick of the heavy stuff and wanted to take care of the people in a city that already has a guardian angel." Lena said, giving off an almost joking tone. "Whatever her reason I'm sure we will figure it out at some point."

Before Kara could say anything else, Lena's assistant came into the room to pull her aside, explaining that someone was there to meet with her about some possible pictures of Batgirl. The CEO apologized and had James and Kara leave as the person came into the office.

"You have any idea on why Batgirl is here?" James asked Kara after making it passed most of the people in the office.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure I know a way to find out." Kara said as she headed to the stairs. She made her way to the roof before pulling her phone out and calling the one person she knew that had worked with one of the vigilantes in Gotham, Clark.

After a few rings, Kara began feeling a little upset as Clark didn't answer his phone. At the last ring before she knew it would go to voicemail, she heard a couple hushed voices before the familiar voice of her cousin was heard through the speaker. "Kara? Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice filled with a little concern.

She couldn't help as a soft chuck escaped her throat. "I'm fine, Clark. I just need to ask for a favor, if that is okay." She said, her Supergirl style of speaking slipping through, which seemed to have caught her cousin off guard.

"Anything." He said after a moment, moving farther away from the people he was with. "What do you need?"

"Batgirl showed up to National City. To be honest, I didn't know there was a Batgirl, let alone a blonde one." She explained, holding the sigh she felt trying to escape. "Would it be possible for you to talk to your friend to see if he could help shine some light on why she's here? I feel like it might be his way of watching me and I don't like it."

The other end was silent for a moment before an almost irritated sigh came from Clark. "No problem. If I can actually get him to talk to me. I'll let you know what I find out, but don't expect an answer right away, he's being a bit difficult at that moment."

"All I can ask for is for you to try. Even if you can't get him to talk to you, thank you for trying." Kara said, feeling grateful that she at least was getting an effort. "And sorry for not waiting till later. I just wanted some information before we end up running into each other."

"Don't worry, Kara. You know I'm always here to help." Clark said, his voice sounding very happy even through the phone. "I have to go, was about to go to an interview. I'll let you know what I have anything."

The two Kryptonians said their goodbyes before Kara went back to the stairs, going back to her desk for a moment before getting ready to leave. "Going anywhere in particular?" A familiar stopped the girl before she looked up and found James standing there

"Oh, yeah. I was gonna go see if I could possibly get more information from the criminals about this Batgirl going around the streets." Kara explained, which wasn't exactly a lie, but she didn't have to tell James that it was so that she could hopefully find her and see if Supergirl couldn't get her out of the city since he already knew that.

"I heard one of the people ended up having a broken leg. While they were taking care of him he apparently wouldn't stop talking about her. I'm sure if you talk to the right person you could get an idea of what he was saying." James explained, offering Kara some help as well, knowing how much she had hated when he became Guardian. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head now that one of the more famous vigilantes are in town.

Kara simply offered James nothing more than a smile before leaving CatCo and heading towards the hospital. She began trying to think of ways to get that information out of someone as she walked.

Her focus on the task started clouding her focus on other things, causing her to bump into someone who was exiting the hospital as she was going in. "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry." She said quickly, helping the other person up.

She was grated with a soft feminine laugh as the other brushed herself off. "Don't worry about it, I think we both are at fault for this one." As she moved strands of blonde hair out of her own face, she smiled at Kara, her gray-blue eyes meeting the sky-blue ones that hid behind glasses. "We should try and be more careful." She moved aside to let Kara go out first. "You seem like you've got to be somewhere, so I don't waste anymore of your time."

The Girl of Steel seemed speechless for a moment before giving a quick nod. "Thanks. And sorry again." She said before going inside, leaving the girl to try and get the information she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
This won't be an every chapter thing, but in this chapter Stephanie and Sam do have some kind of friendship going, same goes to Stephanie and Lena. It does make somethings easier.

* * *

National City. Definitely not where Stephanie thought she would be at any point of her life. Not that she was complaining too much, jobs in Gotham started becoming harder to find for her. This was much more of a fresh start, that Bruce might have helped her with. Even though it was so boring just trying to be a normal person. Especially after living in Gotham her whole life. Taking out a few people here and there as Batgirl wouldn't cause too much trouble, right?

She didn't realize how wrong she had been till the next morning and seeing the bat symbol everywhere, paired with headlines such as, "Batgirl in National City?" It wasn't what she wanted, but she didn't seem to mind it much since she was used to having people's attention in Gotham.

 _Although, this is a lot different than in Gotham._ Stephanie thought to herself. _They are used to me there, here… They might not like me much._ She was in deep concentration before having fingers snapped in front of her face to get her attention back to what she was doing before. "Sorry, Wendy. I was somewhere else." She explained as she felt the embarrassment creep up her neck. "What where you saying?" She looked elsewhere in the hospital room she was visiting her friend in.

The dark-haired girl giggled slightly, shaking her head. "I said that I should be getting out of here tomorrow. I'm doing better than the doctors thought. Then we can start working as Team Batgirl again."

"Only if you are feeling up to it. If you still need time, you can take it. I'm doing fine fighting without Proxy in my ear." Stephanie explained, leaning back in the chair as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Though, it has been boring just talking to myself."

"Oh, haha." Wendy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt that badly in the car crash."

"You had a concussion. And needed surgery to get some of the glass out of your arm. Seriously, you should really let that heal more before you try to help me while I'm out there." Stephanie's voice began to sound concerned.

"I'll be okay. I don't have much to do anymore since my job gave me a few weeks to recover. I don't want to go crazy just sitting in my apartment." She explained, seeming to have made up her mind at this point.

With a sigh, the blonde shook her head, but smiled instead of giving the other a look of disapproval. "Alright. Then I guess I'll be looking forward for tomorrow night. Team Batgirl's first official night in National City." She stretched her arms above her head before letting out a relaxed sigh before standing up. "I should get going. I do still have a job I need to do. Only way I'll be able to make rent." She said goodbye to Wendy before heading to the exit of the hospital.

Her mind began to wander again, thinking about what Bruce would say since he has probably already heard of Batgirl being in National City. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad about it. Her thoughts were quickly brought to a halt as she ran into someone, or something that was really hard, as she was leaving through the main doors.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry." The person she ran into said as they helped her up.

She let out a soft laugh as she began to brush herself off. "Don't worry about it, I think we both are at fault for this one." She said, moving her hair out of her face before smiling at the person in front of her. Her eyes caught the other girl's, beautiful orbs that seemed to be able to blend into the sky. "We should try and be more careful." She offered the other girl the chance to go first, after a quick study of the person and seeing that see clearly was working on getting somewhere. "You seem like you've got to be somewhere, so I don't want to waste anymore of your time."

The other girl just gave her a quick nod before speaking. "Thanks. And sorry again." Before Stephanie could say anything else, the girl rushed inside, making the vigilante curious on where she was going, but she didn't exactly have time to find out. She left the building and made her way to L-Corp.

"I have to remember to thank Bruce for his help landing this job. Even though it feels like I'm kind of taking someone else's job right from under them…" Stephanie said to herself as she walked passed security, already having spent time talking to them her first few days there so they knew her face and what she did. She flashed Jess a smile as she walked into the main office, finding Sam sitting at the desk. "I hope I'm not late." She said after closing the door, trying to get the attention of the other.

Her jumping wasn't what Stephanie wanted when getting her attention, but it seemed to work. "Oh, Steph. No. I've just been trying to get a head start so I can hopefully spend some time with Ruby today." A light smile came from Sam as she put the paper down.

"Hey, that's why I'm here. Two active CEOs are exactly heard of, but hey, sometimes it's too much work for one person." The blonde smiled and took the paper from Sam's hand, mostly to tease her as she began scanning it over. "So, what are you reading about?" She asked, trying to read any part of it before Sam ended up taking it back.

Which happened a lot faster than she thought it would. "I'm pretty sure since I have a head start on it, I'll be able to get it done faster."

"True, true." Stephanie smiled and grabbed a calendar she kept to keep track of things that needed to get done. Granted, it was probably not the best way to keep track of things since meeting are canceled sometimes. But it was a way she had grown to like when in college. "This can't be right. One meeting today. Well this is gonna be boring. You want to take it, or should I?"

"That would depend on what it is." Sam said, a pen slightly pressed against her temple. "I can't do anything after five. Ruby keeps reminding me it's game night and that I'm not allowed to miss it." Stephanie raised an eyebrow, giving Sam a confused look. "We go over to one of my friend's and we play some random game. They are like Ruby's Aunts, so it's like a family thing."

"Alright, I get it." Stephanie said, smiling at the other. "It says it should run from three to five, but since they usually take longer than that, I guess I'll take it. Might as well get these guys used to having me around as well." A smirk grew on her face as she stretched and looked around the office for a moment. "So… What's this about a game night?"

Sam just laughed and shook her head. "Work first, then we can possibly talk about it." That answer just got a soft groan from the blonde, taking a look at some of the forms that was on the desk instead of trying to push it off.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day, Kara ended up empty handed. She wasn't too happy about it, especially since now she had no idea if this person is just some crazy taking the name of someone who works close with her cousin. Clark seemed to just come up empty handed after talking to Batman, she did figure they weren't going to get an answer from him. But, she wasn't gonna let that stop her from having a fun night with her friends, who were all basically family at this point.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Alex asked as she walked through the door way, being the first one to show up, like usual. She placed the food she had brought before taking off her jacket and turning to Kara who was closing the door for her.

"I believe so." Kara said as she tried to get to the mental notes she had made for herself. "Lena was picking up some drinks, Sam said her and Ruby would bring some sweets, and Winn said he was just leaving the DEO." Her list was clear and accounted for everyone that was supposed to show up this time.

"Hopefully nothing keeps them from showing up. I think we all could use a night to just relax. Especially you."

"What are you talking about? Nothing too bad has happened lately, just the common criminal trying to make a few extra dollars." A very confused look quickly spread across her face as she tried to understand what her sister was talking about.

"You've been working hard as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. I know how your head works too, so with Batgirl coming to the city, you're stressing about that too."

"Yes, but that's because I don't know her and I don't need to worry about another human fighting crime and getting hurt."

"And you don't want to share any more than you already have to." Alex teased, knowing it was gonna get Kara to try to defend her way of thinking.

A knock at the door stopped both of them, Kara being the one to open the door to Lena and Winn. "Oh, you both got here at the same time?" She asked, actually kind of confused on how that worked out.

"I saw Lena coming up to the building as I got to the door, so I waited." Winn said as he hugged Kara before going to Alex and hugging her as well.

"Just lucky timing I guess." The CEO smiled at Kara, giving her a quick hug as two sets of feet are heard running down the hall towards them.

"We're not late, are you?" Sam asked as her and Ruby noticed that everyone was basically in the doorway.

"No, you're right on time." Kara said, pulling them both inside. Everyone said hi to one another and talked for a bit as they grabbed food and settled into the living area for their game.

Before Sam had a moment to sit down, she heard her phone go off, grabbing it really quick to make sure it wasn't an important call. All that was there was a text from Stephanie saying that the notes from the meeting were on the desk for her when she gets to the office next. With a smile, she sat down and shot a quick reply back before focusing on everyone she was in the room with.

"Everything okay, mom?" Ruby asked after seeing her mother's quick typing on her phone.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just Stephanie saying that she had left the notes from the meeting on the desk for me to go through so I'm up to speed." Sam explained as she took a quick sip of her drink.

"Who's Stephanie?" Kara asked, giving both Sam and Lena a confused look. _And why is she going to meeting?_ Where her next thoughts, but she knew it was far too rude to ask since it wasn't her place of employment.

Lena was quick to reply. "Oh, she's there to help Sam. I know she can handle it herself, but I don't think Ruby could forgive me if Sam kept having as hard as she was. Plus, she's worked with some very trustworthy people, I couldn't exactly say no with some of the things they have said."

"Why not invite her over? I mean the more friends the better." Winn said, even though they were at Kara's apartment and not his.

Everyone looked at the girl, who's mouth was occupied with a pot sticker or two. A slight blush spread across the girl's cheeks as she noticed everyone was looking at her. She took another moment to swallow the food that was in her mouth before talking. "I don't see why not. If she's gonna be spending a lot of time with you, I think she should know what she's getting into."

Sam nodded with a slight laugh. It wasn't the answer she was expecting, but it was more than the truth. "Alright, I'll check if she'd even consider it." She hops out of her seat and goes into the kitchen, calling Stephanie instead of texting her.

It only took a couple rings before a cheerful voice answered. "You know, your text was enough of a reply." She teased as the sound of the city filled the background.

"This has nothing to do with the notes. Some of us where wondering if you wanted to join us tonight. You did say you wanted to make new friends." At least there wasn't a question in anyone's mind that she at least listened some of the time.

There was mostly silence coming from the other end. She could go and make new friends, so she could go home and just watch crappy movies by herself. A sigh finally exited her lips. "Okay, I have to run home and change. I'm not yet used to being dressed up like this all day. Spend me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You got it. See you then." Sam ended the call before she sent Stephanie on more text before joining everyone else again. "She said she'll come by, but it might be a few."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't just start the game. We can always have her jump in when she gets here." Kara said, smiling as she set up their game.

After about an hour, a knock finally came to the door. "That must be here." Sam said with a smile and Kara got up to answer it.

As the door was opened, Kara faced a familiar face, one she literally had ran into earlier that day. "You must be Stephanie." She studied her for a moment, noticing the 'I survived Gotham' t-shirt underneath a black jacket, a pair of warn jeans and running shoes that clearly have seen better days. She quickly looked back up after that, just in time to see that she had gotten her attention.

There was a smile on her face as her gray-blue eyes met with the sky-blue ones again. "I am. And you are the girl I ran into at the hospital, right?" She asked, which caused Kara to get embarrassed a bit.

"I am still sorry about that. You weren't hurt, where you?" She asked, stepping inside to let the new guest walk inside the apartment.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I've been hit harder than that." The way she said it was almost like it wasn't a big deal, which got a confused reaction from the other blonde that was standing next to her. "I'm sorry, I never got your name." She said as her attention went from looking around the apartment to the one that just let her in.

"Oh, I'm Kara." She said, extending her hand out for a handshake, which was happily taken. She then brought Stephanie to the others for a quick introduction. "You seem to already know Lena and Sam, but that is my sister Alex and that's Winn."

"And then that must mean you are Ruby." Stephanie said before Kara could say anything else. "Your mom has told me a lot about you." She offered a friendly smile towards the younger girl. "She also told me that you're a big fan of Supergirl. She seems to be the guardian angel around here."

Ruby smiled, gently holding onto the Supergirl necklace Sam had gotten her. "She really is the best, and very kind."

"I've heard that a lot around here too." A soft giggle escaped her throat as she sat down on the ground, her jacket coming her cushion.

"'I survived Gotham'?" Winn asked, slightly confused. "That's a new shirt I've never seen."

"Oh, yeah. A friend made it for me before I moved out here. Gotham is the only city I've known, but I managed to escape. Or so that's what some people like to tell me." She pulled her knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it, seeming very relaxed already, even if she was surrounded by strangers.

"Since you're from Gotham, does that mean you have met Batman?" Winn asked, only to get a quick glance from everyone before their attention turns to Stephanie.

"That's almost like asking if all of you have met Supergirl." She said before looking around. "Which, I'll take it as you have?" She smiled and gave a soft nod. "I have met him before, I've met a lot of the costumes from Gotham."

"Even Batgirl?" Ruby asked, seeming as excited as she would be if it was about Supergirl.

Stephanie chuckled a little. "Yes, even her. As far as I know, she's pretty kind too."

"Have you heard about her coming here?" Kara asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, it was kind of hard to miss when it was all over the news. Though, it is weird that she is here since most of them like to stick around Gotham." Her voice seemed to have a little concern behind it, trying not to be too casual about the whole Batgirl thing, or else she should have just said that it was her out loud. She cleared her throat after a moment of silence. "So, are we going to play games?"

Everyone seemed to have just shrugged it off, playing games way late into the night, finally leaving Kara alone in her own apartment again for her to sleep before the next day started.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Note:

I do not know how to write fight scenes well, but I am try and I am getting better from where I started, so please bare with me.

* * *

A toss of her keys onto the coffee table, Stephanie let out a long sigh as she collapsed onto her couch. Going somewhere wasn't really what she thought she'd be doing, let alone to hang out with people she barely knew, or didn't know at all. Although it was unplanned, it was night to be in a group of friendly people again. She's only been gone for about a week, but she already missed all her friends back at Gotham. Her whole life was spent in that cesspool of a city, but maybe this is where she can turn it around.

 _Just have to try and make sure they don't regret your company._ She thought as she let out another sigh. She got up and went to one of the bedrooms in her apartment, turning on the police scanner as she passed it. She listened to it as she opened the spare closet she had, staring at her Batgirl suit, really starting to think at this point.

"No one really seems to like her here. I mean, why should they? They have Supergirl." There was hesitation in her decision before she grabbed her suit. "Then again, I've never been one to please people." She put it on rather quickly, a smile on her face as she made sure everything was in its place. "Time to go help some people." She said before going towards her fire escape. She was very happy that Tim made her get an apartment on the top floor, made getting out without anyone seeing her so much easier.

Her scouting of the city seemed to draw out nothing. She didn't mind though, sometimes it was night to just explore this new city without any distractions. She sat on top of one of the many office buildings, watching how the city acted at night. A lot quieter than Gotham, probably like most other cities when it came to crime. At least, human crime since it seemed that National City had a lot more aliens running through it, not that it bothered the girl, she was more used to meta-humans than anything else.

"I wonder if I go back home now, if I could catch some good reruns." Stephanie said out lout to herself. Before she could continue the thought any farther, her attention quickly turned to the sound of a car alarm from not too far away. "Or not." She said as she stood up, quickly using her grappling hook before jumping off the building and towards the sound. She went into an alley way, watching as two people were going through a car, one of the back windows smashed in.

"Come on, we have to go before the cops get here." He said, seeming to be keeping watch as best as he could while panicking. In his panic, he completely missed Batgirl moving closer, putting her hand against the hood of the car, a smirk on her face.

"You know, cops are probably the least of your worries right now." Her voice quickly made both men jump, one hitting his head as he tried getting out of the car. "You see, the way I see it, you can stay here and wait for the cops, you try to run from me and hide, or you get your ass kicked." She moved off the car and walked around, still a few feet from them, nowhere close enough for them to grab her or punch her without getting closer themselves. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, an eyebrow raised towards the two. "So? What's it gonna be?"

The two glanced at each other, turning back to Batgirl and going after her, ready to throw punches. _Right, the symbol does nothing here._ Stephanie thought as she began deflecting punches and throwing her own. One punch managed to get her in the ribs causing a groan to escape her lips. _Fuck, that definitely moved something…_ She quickly turned, connecting her elbow into his face. A yell of pain followed as he fell to the ground, holding his nose as it began to bleed. She didn't have time to try and knock him out before a fist flew passed her face, grazing her cowl in the processes. A smirk grew on her lips as she grabbed his arm and threw him forward, throwing him into his partner. She grabbed the two and dragged them to a light post by the road and began tying them to it.

"You just gonna leave us here?" One asked as she began to walk away. She stopped and just glanced back at him.

"I'm sure someone will find you soon. I'm not exactly a babysitter." Stephanie continued a bit farther down before firing a grappling hook and getting to the roof. Instead of staying out any longer, she made her way back to her apartment, knowing that if she kept going for the night, the pain in her ribs would only get worse. As she walked through the window she pulled her cowl off and tossed it aside to unpin her cape on her way into the bathroom, wanting to check her side in the mirror.

She managed to unzip the back, only letting out a soft groan as she did. She pulled the top half down, revealing a few old scars and a fresh bruise on her left side. Her finger tips barely passed over it, but she sucked in her breath on the moment of contact. She sighed and lightly pushed down, letting out a soft groan of pain, but happily felt as her ribs stayed in place. She walked back to her bed room, getting out of the rest of her costume before changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. And gathered her stuff and put it back into the closet in the spare bedroom before collapsing into her own bed, letting out a moan of relief as she felt her muscles relaxing. "One fight and I'm already dead tired… I need to work on that." She said before creating a cocoon out of her blankets, quickly drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

Stephanie stood by the desk at work, her mind off somewhere else was she stared off into the paper in her hand. Not even Jess walking into the office with food for her and Sam got her attention. Sam let her continue her stance for a bit longer as she thought that it was just her taking a bit longer to try and understand it. What made her change her mind was when the blonde's look began to turn into a frustrated one.

"Steph? Everything okay?" She asked, putting her stuff down watching as the other woman turn away from her, clearly not listening. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Stephanie?" Her voice a bit louder than before, finally getting her friend's attention. "Everything okay?" She asked as she finally saw the gray-blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Everything is just fine." Stephanie smiled at Sam, her attention quickly turning to the food that was on the coffee table. "Oh, when did that show up?" She asked, walking over and grabbing a small piece of her food and throwing it into her mouth before putting the paper down on the desk.

"It showed up a few minutes ago… Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem to be ask focused as usual." Sam said, her arms now crossed in front of her chest. "If you need to, you can go home for the day. I know I could cover this today if needed."

"Sam, I'm fine. Don't worry too much about me. I'm just thinking a bit." She fell back onto the couch, quickly tearing into her lunch, making sure to not make a mess.

"Excited that Wendy is finally going to be out of the hospital?" Sam asked, sitting next to her co-worker before eating her own lunch.

Sam knew what happened when Wendy first arrived into National City, only a couple days after Stephanie got there. A bad car accident sent Wendy being rushed to the hospital, one arm covered in glass that she tried to shield from her face, enough force for her to hit her head and cause a concussion. It caused Stephanie to leave work early to go make sure she was alive at the very least. Thankfully Wendy was okay, cracking her version of a joke, still getting Stephanie to laugh. Wendy moved here not long after Stephanie, both getting better jobs in this city than they had before, so they were each other's connections to back home.

A small smile grew on the blonde's face at the question, taking a moment to finish her mouth full of food. "I'm very happy she's finally going to be able to be at her own place instead of the hospital. I think she's very happy about it since she hates being stuck with nothing to do." She relaxed a little, leaning against the arm of the couch before yelping in pain, almost pushing herself off the couch.

Sam's eye grew wide and she quickly started to examine Stephanie to see if she could find out why she had just let out a pain filled sound. "What's wrong?" She asked, moving to the other's side.

"Nothing, I just hurt my side is all." Stephanie said, a gentle hand placed over the bruise. "It's nothing I can't handle." She smiled, hoping to put Sam's mind at ease, but it wasn't working.

"What do you mean you hurt your side? Did something happen last night?" Her concern still filling her voice. She noticed Stephanie pulling her shirt away for a moment.

"Sam, I'm fine, really. I should be fine tomorrow, I think I pulled something last night before going to bed." Stephanie was never great with her lies, although it was better than the time she dislocated her shoulder and claimed it was because of a ping pong accident. "It's nothing bad, okay? I'm a person who had to learn to defend myself if I decided to leave my house at night. Plus, with who my father is, I ran into the ugly side a lot."

"Right." Sam said, nodding her head for a second. One thing both Sam and Lena knew of was that Stephanie's father was the Cluemaster, one of Gotham's third tier villains. Bruce thought that that knowledge would help get Stephanie the job, since she was trying to make a name for herself outside of her own father's shadow, like Lena was trying to do because of her mother and brother. "That doesn't mean I'm not gonna be worried about you." She smiled after a moment of silence. "You are gonna get that no matter what happens, or even how small it might be."

The air was great with a soft laugh that came from Stephanie. "I guess I'll always have a mother figure watcher over me where ever I go, huh?" She smiled, grateful that Sam wasn't really one to ask too many questions.

"You've got to have someone look out for you, right? Even if it's just friends." A quick gesture got them sitting on the couch again. "Also, I was talking to Lena before you came in today. Us, Kara, and Alex like to try and have a girl's night at least once a month, and you are totally invited to come with if you want. Just us five, Ruby usually stays at a friend's house so we are totally kid free."

"Since it looks like I haven't scared them away, I would love to." A smile was quickly shared between the two before a quick flash of blue and red flew passed the window, quickly grabbing the blonde's attention. Her first actual sight of Supergirl since she's been in National City.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara walk around the DEO, listening to Winn go on and on about some alien that they had arrested because of Batgirl that day. She began going into a deep though as she stared at the center table, giving off her known look of frustration. She didn't notice Alex walking up to her until she felt a finger press against her forehead. "What's wrong, crinkle?" Her sister asked after getting her attention.

"I seriously need to do something about that." Supergirl said, putting her head down on her arms that were folded on the table. She felt a soft pat on her back as she let out a short huff, picking her head up once again. "I know we deal with alien stuff here, but would it be possible to try and track down Batgirl at all?"

"You really don't like her being in the city, do you?" Winn asked, stepping next to his friend.

"It's not that I don't like her here. I just want to know why. I can't exactly stop anyone from doing what they want. You and James are proof of that." Her attention went back to Alex, hoping for an answer.

"I don't think we can track her. But I'm sure if you just stay up one of these nights you'll run into her. She's drawn to crime as much as you are." It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was an idea. "And if you ever need help, you have us that can hopefully help. Though, I doubt you'd really need it."

A soft smile grew on Kara's face as she hugged Alex. "You're the best." She felt as her sister's arms went around her, hugging her back.

"You know I'm always going to be on your side. I am your older sister after all." Alex pulled away from the hug before remembering something. "Also, Sam asked about if I would be okay with Stephanie joining us more often. She told me that Lena talked to you about it as well."

Kara nodded as a reply before actually speaking, but she was cut off being a word could get passed her lips. "Wasn't she that girl from game night?" Winn asked, smiling. "She seems like she's a perfect fit for our friend group. Nerdy, fun to be around, and she's about as competitive as you, Alex." The two girls gave him a really quick look of slight confusion and curiosity. "Right, that was for Kara to say, not me. Carry on." He turned away from them and talked back to his chair, sitting down and pretended to continue to work.

Alex shook her head as Kara couldn't stop the chuckle in her throat. "I mean, he's not wrong." The superhero said as her attention went back to her adoptive sister. "Lena and I did talk about it. I don't mind her company at all, plus I really don't mind adding another to our friend group." That was Kara for you, always friendly to others, even if they barely knew the person or anything about them. She always did try to see the good in others, even if they ended up stabbing her in the back at the end. "If you have a problem with it, Alex, you can always tell us. If she's in our friend group, you will be seeing her a lot. I don't want you to not like someone we hang out with a lot."

"I don't mind at all, silly. She seems like a great person. She's just new to the city and I'm always cautious around people we barely know. Especially with the kinds of secrets we have." It was her right to be weary of the people they let in, but something else was going through Alex's mind. It seemed like Stephanie has some secrets of her own, but the DEO Agent couldn't seem to put her finger on what it was.

A concerned look quickly flashed onto Kara's face as her ears began hearing screaming from the city. "I hate to cut this short, but duty calls." She quickly started walking to the balcony, turning to face Alex as she walked up the stairs, backwards. "I'll see you later, don't forget to text Sam back to let her know you are okay with Stephanie coming too." She smiled at her sister before flying off to save the day again.

* * *

A few days passed, and although Kara tried searching for Batgirl, she seemed to have disappeared for a while, which confused her and the media that reported sightings of her. That was something she'd have to think of later since it was getting close to time for her sister and friends to show up for their long overdue girls' night. She looked around, making sure she got everything she was supposed to, which was mostly some of the drinks and ice cream since they were meeting at her place.

Once she had pulled out glasses for their drinks there was a knock at the door. She didn't bother using her x-ray vision, thinking it was gonna be Alex since she was usually the first one there. To her surprise, Stephanie was standing by the door, a couple bags in her arms. "Oh, hey Steph." She said, surprise clear in her voice.

Stephanie looked at the other blonde, her head tilting slightly. "Hey. Am I too early?" She asked, a bit sheepish in her greeting. "I can just stand out here if needed. But I should warn you, the pot stickers might not make it if I do."

"No, come right in. And if you brought those here you better have brought double." Kara said, letting her new friend inside. "And if they are from where I think they are, even if you brought two things of pot stickers, I'll happily fight you for all of them."

A laugh quickly filled the apartment as Stephanie set the bags down on the counter. "There's two things of pot stickers, yes, but I won't be giving them up that easily. Sam took me to the restaurant one day for lunch and I've been hooked ever since. She might have mentioned it was your favorite comfort food, so I figured it'll be what I bring. Hopefully it's not too weird that I remembered that…" She quickly rubbed the back of her neck, smiling at the girl, seeming to be a bit embarrassed for remembering something that wasn't really important to her then because she didn't know Kara then.

The look on Stephanie's face was probably the cutest thing Kara had seen in a long time. She felt as something slightly pulled against her heart, which confused her at first, but she ignored it with a quick shake of her head. "Of course not. I mean, I'm sure you might remember a lot of things people tell you. Your job seems to depend on it."

"That's me, full of useless knowledge and things that could easily make people uneasy." Stephanie said, smiling brightly at Kara. "Though, since we are becoming friends, I'm glad I remembered something like this. It's nice to make a pretty girl smile." She slapped her hand over her mouth as a blush quickly grew across Kara's cheeks. "I'm just gonna go over here…" She quickly walked away, her own cheeks now a bright red.

Kara just watched her for a moment before a knock at her door stopped her from saying anything. She walked over and opened the door for Alex to walk inside. Her sister put the things she brought on the counter as well. She noticed Kara blushing and Stephanie already sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. "Do I want to know?" She quietly asked Kara, wondering if it was worth investigating.

"Nope, everything is fine." Kara said, a bit quicker than usual, which just made Alex curious, but she figured that it would come out later.

"Okay, so. Lena and Sam are on their way, they decided to carpool since it is a bit easier for them to come here without needing to worry about getting to places to park." Alex explained, checking her phone to make sure she didn't forget anything else. "And I believe that's all she decided to tell me."

"Then I guess as soon as they get here, our night can get started." A smile grew on the blonde's face as her blush had finally disappeared. "I'm glad we finally get to hang out again, it's been way too long." She was practically jumping up and down, but she knew that could end badly if she didn't watch exactly what she was doing.

Alex smiled and began to unpack the bags, both hers and Stephanie's since she knew it was for everyone and the girl was currently in her own world. "Is she okay over there? She seems very quiet."

"She said something about making a pretty girl smile after we talked about her bringing over pot stickers." Kara said softly, which made Alex freeze for a moment as she finished putting all the food on the counter.

"So that's why she's on the couch and you were blushing." She finally pieced that together, but Kara blushing to something a friend said was new. "You think she's gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kara said, glancing over at Stephanie, smiling slightly before another knock was heard at the door. "Finally!" She said, almost flying at the door as she opened it, letting Lena and Sam inside. "Welcome to our girls' night. You two are the last ones to arrive." She smiled brightly at her friends, ready for the relaxing night to finally get started.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was filled full of stories and laughs, all five of the girls having a great time, even if Stephanie and Kara started fighting over the last of the pot stickers. Stephanie seemed to be able to eat as much as Kara, which shocked almost everyone, although the girls didn't seem to notice. By the time the food was gone, everyone had a drink in their hand, telling random stories from different times in their life, learning a lot about each other.

"Wait, so you hit him in the face with a brink?" Alex asked Stephanie as everyone else began laughing.

"I didn't know what else to do." Stephanie said defensively, but still smiling brightly. "He wasn't gonna let me go, which I could understand after the fact, but there was a brink nearby and I just used it. I felt bad sometime after when I saw him again. I needed to get away, he wasn't letting me."

"What were you running from?" Kara asked, her head tilted to the side, very curious now.

"Um…" Stephanie thought for a moment, shaking her head a bit. "That's not important at this time. It's kind of linked to a part of my life I rather not think about." She took a sip of her drink before Alex stood up and went towards the kitchen.

"With that being said, I believe it is time for ice cream. You did get some, right?" She asked her sister, who was taking a moment to study Stephanie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. There should be more than enough in the freezer." The younger Danvers went over to help her sister out. Once the freezer door was open Alex let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"I know you like ice cream, Kara, but this is enough to feed a small army." Alex laughed out, causing the other three to become curious and wonder over, quickly noticing that the whole freezer was full.

"I like my ice cream, okay? You know this!" Kara said, her cheeks becoming a bit pink as she began pouting. She earned a pat on her shoulder by Alex who began looking at each different kinds of flavors.

Stephanie lightly tapped her own chest, right above her heart. "Damn, Kara. You're really a girl after my own heart." She smiled brightly at the other blonde before quickly grabbing one of the small containers, one Alex was about to grab.

"Hey! That's mine." The older Danvers said, quickly grabbing it out of Stephanie's hand.

Stephanie just grabbing it back, a smirk shining on her face. "I grabbed it first, plus this happens to be one of my favorites."

"That's why it's mine. It's my favorite as well." Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'll fight you for it." She offered, a smirk now on her face.

"Alex, no!" Kara said, quickly getting between the two. "You can't fight everyone when they take something of yours." She huffed, giving her cute grumpy pup look. What she wasn't expecting was Stephanie's answer right after.

"Alright, you're on." She quickly put the ice cream back into the freezer before looking at the agent. "First person to pin the other for three seconds wins?" She offered, pulling her hair back and using a hair tie she kept around her wrist to keep it from getting in the way.

Alex's eyes quickly lit up, moved passed Kara, holding her hand out. "Deal." They quickly shook hands before looking around. "To the roof? Rather not ruin anything in here." She got a quick nod as an answer before heading to the door with the blonde at her heels.

"I've got to see this." Sam said, quickly following the other two, leaving Kara and Lena alone, looking at each other.

"Think we should follow them?" Lena asked after noticing the worried look on Kara's face. "I doubt it'll get too bad, I'm sure they both know their limits and how to not harm each other." She tried comforting her friend, but it seemed to be very little help.

"Might as well make sure that someone else is up there so Sam's not the only one helping bring them back to the apartment." A sigh followed her words as she grabbed her keys so they weren't locked out.

Once Kara and Lena managed to join the others they noticed the smell of a fresh rain fall. The roof's surface was wet, which was gonna make things even more dangerous. Although, neither woman seemed to care as they stretched to keep from pulling anything too badly, if at all.

"Mind being the ref, Kar?" Alex turned to her sister, giving her a smile. She watched as she got an eye roll as a response. "Please?" She did her best to recreate Kara's puppy eyes, a look she's seen too many times to count.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not getting anywhere close." Kara stood back with Lena and Sam, both of them seemed interested in what was about to happen.

Alex's attention goes back to Stephanie, who was happily waiting a few feet away. "Ready when you are."

They both looked towards Kara for a moment before she began counting down. Once she reached one both Alex and Stephanie went towards each other. Not waiting very long, Stephanie spun on her heel as her other foot lifted off the ground, aiming for Alex's head. An arm quickly blocked the foot from connecting by hitting against her shin. She pushed the blonde's leg away from her before stepping closer, throwing a punch towards the younger girl's face, which she dodged, but still felt the air as it went passed her face.

"You're not holding back, are you?" Stephanie asked after straightening herself, more than ready to continue.

"Me? Never." Alex's words came out almost excited. It had been a while since she got to fight like this, and it was a lot more fun with it wasn't for training.

It only took a second before Stephanie closed the distance and threw a couple punches at Alex, who grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder. With a solid second, Stephanie managed to catch herself, barely landing on her feet. Alex didn't waste time and sent a foot into Stephanie's left side, making her cry out as she felt the pain worsen since her bruise from a few days before still wasn't fully healed and seemed to be taking its time to do so. She had fallen to her knees, her right arm wrapped around herself as her hand held the now worse bruise. Taking a deep breath and put her other hand up in defeat, knowing this would only get worse. "I concede, this time. Next time, hopefully I won't already be hurt." She gave Alex a weak smile, shaking very slightly from the pain that seemed to pulse through her.

Kara seemed to be the only one to notice her friend shaking and quickly went to her. "Come on, let's get you inside and check on that." She sent a quick glare at her sister before helping Stephanie back to the apartment, everyone else following closely behind.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I'm sorry." Alex quickly said after she went after the two blondes.

"Don't worry about it, I was already hurt there. I just forgot about it until you kicked me. But this doesn't mean that we can't spare for fun another time." A warm smile was given Alex's way as they waited for Kara to unlock her door. "And a deal's a deal. The ice cream is yours." She put her left hand out since her right was still holding her side.

Alex shook her hand, smiling back at her. "Next time, we should let the other know if there's a spot that needs to be avoided so we don't get a lecture from my sister."

"That's going to happen either way." Kara growled as she opened the door and practically dragging the two inside while Lena and Sam just took in everything that was happening. She pulled a chair out and pointed to it while looking at Stephanie. "Sit down, please." She didn't have to ask twice as her friend sat down. She left her for a moment, grabbing an ice pack and a towel. "This is gonna sound weird, but I need you to take your shirt off."

Stephanie laughed softly, doing as she was told. "Yes, ma'am." She teased as she pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side. It quickly revealed the large bruise right on the lift side of her ribs.

"Whoa… I didn't kick you that hard, did I?" Alex instantly felt bad now, feeling like she was the reason for it being as bad as it was.

"No, not at all. Some asshole got a lucky shot in while trying to mug me. I am still not sure if he was human or not because it was not pretty and I usually don't bruise this badly from a punch." She looked down at it for a moment before Kara placed the ice pack on top of it. She put her hand on top of it, giving a smile at the worried girl. "Thanks Kara. I promise I'll be fine though. It's not the worst pain I've ever been in."

Lena and Sam both placed something next to Stephanie, her drink and a thing of ice cream. "Might as well start eating those. It was the reason this is happening in the first place." Sam smiled at her as Kara went to grabbed the first aid kit to try and find a wrap for Stephanie.

Within a second Stephanie was in the pint of ice cream, happy to eat something cold. "You're the best." She said, smiling towards Sam. Her attention turned to Kara as she returned, noticing the wrap in her hand. "That's not really necessary." She tried to explain, but Kara just gave her a pup look. She froze, almost getting lost in the sky-blue eyes that were staring at her. She turned her head away as her cheeks turned a dark pink. "Okay, fine… Just, not too tight, okay?" A smile grew on Kara's face, happy to have gotten her way. After a while she removed the ice from Stephanie's side and began wrapping it, hoping it will help, even a little bit.

Kara found herself staring at Stephanie's body. Her abs that weren't clearly defined, but still pretty clear. She noticed the small scar on her stomach. Her eyes went up and met Stephanie's, blushing after noticing she got caught admiring the other girl's body. She stood up, clearing her throat. "Don't do too much. I don't want it to get too loose." She avoided looking at anyone else, still embarrassed that Stephanie caught her.

A quick check of her wrap, making sure it wasn't just gonna fall off. "Thanks, Kara. I do appreciate it." She smiled at the girl of steel, making her blush even darker in the process.

"Not a problem. Anything for a friend." She smiled back at Stephanie, just trying to play off her blushing.

Those words hurt for some reason. 'For a friend'. _Why did those words feel like poison?_ Stephanie thought to herself, feeling her heart begin to ache. She nodded before grabbing her shirt and putting it back on. "Come on, the night's still young and we aren't going anywhere. So, let's continue this girls' night." She smiled at everyone before walking back to the couch. Everyone followed, and it took a moment before they all started talking again, the same why they were before.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this. I don't expect any reviews, and I don't mind if you don't want to leave any. I do hope you all are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. It's different, but it involves my two favorite characters I have always thought would be great together since I was a young teen before things happened in the comics.  
Also, I am very sorry for any and all the fuck ups. I don't always write well and I have a bad time actually going back to make sure things are fixed and make sense. I just kinda go with it and my brain skips over the fact that I should proof read before posting.  
Enough of me going on, enjoy the story.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing by the time Stephanie finally woke up, on the floor of Kara's apartment. Feeling a blanket on top of her that wasn't there the night before, she pulled it above her head, blocking the light as she groaned. She wasn't super bad hungover, but she also wasn't really a morning person. She laid there for a few more minutes, not sure why she stayed on the floor, or how she managed to fall asleep there in the first place. Footsteps around her caught her attention as she tried to decide if she wanted to stay there or get up. She slowly moved the blanket down and watched as a glass of water was set down close to her on the coffee table. She slowly sat up and saw Kara leaving her a small hangover package, with greasy food and everything. She looked around and noticed it was only her and Kara there now, everyone else must have left already.

"Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?" Kara asked after noticing Stephanie sitting up. The woman shook her head and flung the blanket over her shoulder like a cape, keeping it close to her. "I don't know how strong your hangover might be, but I figured that it would be better to be prepared."

The kind gesture made Stephanie smile. She never really had someone take care of her like this before. Then again, she never drank as much as she did the night before. Alex seemed to be a bit of a bad influence in that area. She moved closer to the coffee table before noticing her phone next to everything else. She went to check the time, but a hand quickly snatched it before she got the chance.

"Before you freak out about the time, Lena and Sam both agreed that you need to take today off and just let your side heal. Your job might not be a physical one, but they don't want you to be too distracted is all. And no, I won't be doing any reporting either today. After how much you and Alex drank, I thought I was gonna have two people to take care of, but Alex is too stubborn for hangovers apparently." She was mostly joking, but her sister never really liked to be taken care of, even if it was after a night full of drinking.

Stephanie just stared at her before finally getting her phone back, noticing it was almost ten in the morning, hours after she usually wakes up. It might have been Saturday, but she was usually in the office to make sure everything was gonna run fine when everyone got back on Mondays. Kara usually tried to put together pieces of a story on Saturdays as well, but it seemed kind of dry since most of the things were about Batgirl at the moment, even though she seemed to have disappeared the past few days.

Kara let Stephanie eat the food she got her in peace, not wanting to worsen the headache she could see clearly on her face as the sun started shining in her face after getting passed the clouds. Without hesitation, she quickly closed the curtains, hoping it would help her friend a bit. She sat on the couch and waited till she heard a happy sigh from the other woman, who had finished everything. "Thank you. I really hope that I'm not being a bother." She felt bad for passing out on Kara's floor, but her being taken care of like this was a bit strange. Sure, her mother tried doing things like this when she was in college, but that was years after Stephanie needed it the most, so it still felt weird to her.

Kara quickly waved off any thoughts Stephanie had about her imposing. "Don't worry about it. I'm always here for my friends, I don't think I could just leave a friend on my floor with a hangover. Then again, I didn't want to leave you on the floor, but me not wanting to wake you up also stopped me from moving you."

A soft giggle came from Stephanie as she shook her head. "I at least thank you for the blanket. I'm happy to at least not to freeze." She stretched her arms up above her head before wincing and moving her hand to her side. "I only have myself to blame for this." She explained as she noticed Kara get concerned.

"That doesn't mean I can't be worried about my friend who has a bruise on her ribs." Kara said as Stephanie slowly stood up, letting the blanket fall for a moment before throwing it to the couch so it wasn't staying on the floor.

"I can't fault you for that at all." A playful smirk danced across Stephanie's lips, causing Kara's heart to quickly beat faster. It somewhat confused the Kryptonian, but she couldn't help but look at the other blonde. "I mean, I am worried about my friends all the time, but that's mostly because they all seem to be big powerful people that are known for their last names."

"You mean, besides Lena?" Kara asked, a curious look on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

The Gotham native nodded before flopping down onto the couch, on the other side from Kara. "I am friends with basically everyone in the Wayne family. Tim is the Ex from the story last night. Bruce is also more like a father figure to me than my own father ever way." She knew she was about to get more questions, but she quickly turned to Kara. "Hey, do you want to go walking through the park? We can talk on the way and while there, but I don't want to be stuck here if I feel like I need to leave for any reason…"

The quick change in her mood quickly threw Kara for a loop, but she could tell Stephanie wasn't completely comfortable there. "Yes, of course." She offered Stephanie a kind smile, not wanting to pressure her into saying anything.

* * *

Most of the walk to the park was filled with silence, neither Kara or Stephanie knowing how to start any conversation, but they were both happy to at least not be forced into conversation by the other. Stephanie offered to get them some tea or coffee to drink while they walk and giggled lightly after Kara asked for hot chocolate, but happily got her what she wanted. They took their time around the park before the dark knight finally stopped at one of the trees and leaned against it.

"I owe you some explanations." Before she could continue the words, Kara cut her off.

"You owe me nothing, Steph. Your life, past or present, is only for you to tell when you are ready." Kara offered her a soft smile, hoping to at least be some kind of comfort to her new friend. "I mean, of course I'm curious, but it's your choice to tell me when you are ready."

A smile found its way to Stephanie's face. This was the first time someone didn't try and get information about her upfront. At least, one where she could hope turns into a good friendship afterwards, not one that ended up being a "business" friendship. She sat down, leaning against the tree. She patted next to her, smiling up at Kara. "Don't worry, I want to. I won't keep it a secret for long with my big mouth it seems." _So glad that's not true with everything._ She thought as Kara sat down next to her. "Where do I start?" She asked, mostly to herself.

The Kryptonian lightly patted Stephanie's leg giving her a kind smile, hoping it was comforting to a point. "You can start anywhere. You can tell me whatever you want me to know. If there isn't anything you want me to know it's fine."

Stephanie smiled before lightly nudging Kara with her shoulder. "I think I have an idea of where that is." She took a sip of her tea before sighing. "My father is Arthur Brown, or the Cluemaster. He decided that being a villain was the best way to get money for the family. He spent most of my childhood in Blackgate. He'd be let out, or escape, and do it all again. Each time he kept getting picked up by Batman and Robin because he decided to leave them clues." She lifted her head up and watched as the few clouds moved across the sky. "He was never around, which I believe made my mom depressed. She clearly loved him, but he just never cleaned up his act. When I was about seventeen, I was told he was dead. But, like a nasty illness, he came back, alive and well. He worked with a bunch of other villains that were supposed to be under the government's control and given a new identity. When he came back he tried getting me to go with him and help him out, but when I refused he basically drugged me with some kind of alien plant, knocking me out for a few days. I don't know what happened to him after that, but I really hope I never see him again…"

Kara just sat back, taking it all in. Her face showed concern and sadness for the other blonde. Stephanie had just revealed so much about her past, and she wasn't even sure what she could say about it without possibly making things worse. "Steph, I… I'm sorry that happened to you, but I can understand not wanting to follow in your parents' footsteps."

Stephanie started to wave the apology away before she heard the rest of what Kara said. She looked at her slightly confused, now curious about what she meant.

"My parents died when I was thirteen. I was adopted by the Danvers afterwards… A lot of people blame my mom for being locked up, and since she had died, they wanted to try and take it out on me. Thanks to some friends, and my sister, I didn't really have to worry about it. She ignored all warnings and help that ended up leading to her death. My father did the same, but they managed to keep me safe one last time…" Kara's story was a little vague, but Stephanie could still tell that Kara was hurt about it all.

Kara felt an arm wrap around her as she noticed a couple tears starting to fall from the corner of her eyes. It has been a while since she thought about Krypton, but it never seemed to get easier. She leaned against Stephanie, who was rubbing her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, Kara." She finally said after a moment of silence. "But you're not alone now, and you will never be. Plus, now you're stuck with my friendship."

The alien let out a laugh as she shook her head. "I wouldn't say I'm stuck with it." A soft smile formed against the corner of her lips as she straightened up. "And you don't have to be alone either. You've got me and everyone else to be friends with now, so at least in National City, you have friends instead of having to believe that all of them are back in Gotham."

"Aww, you know just what to say to a girl to get her in a good mood, huh?" Stephanie teased, getting an elbow into her ribs, causing her to groan softly. Even though Kara was holding back a lot of power, her elbow still seemed to hit her bruise, which was only because of a slight miscalculation on where it was gonna land.

"Oops, sorry." She said, moved away so Stephanie could have some room to hold her sore spot. "But in all seriousness, next time you start feeling alone and don't have a lot of things to do at L-Corp, give me a call."

"And next time you start feeling alone and don't have a bunch of reporter responsibilities, give me a call."

"Deal!" Kara yelled out, getting a little too excited about the offer. A blush quickly flooded across her cheeks as Stephanie laughed. "Maybe I should take that back."

"Too late." The Dark Knight laughed, pulling Kara into another hug.


	8. Chapter 8

After about a week of being absent to her role, and her side finally not being in pain at every slight movement, Stephanie happily put on her outfit once more. Nothing felt as great as being able to stretch on the rooftops, able to find her way around a bit more easily thanks to her friends that showed her around the city.

 _"Batgirl? You still there?"_ Proxy asked, quickly bringing Stephanie back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just spacing out. What do you have for me?" She asked as she looked out towards the city. The noises were still foreign to her, only because Gotham seemed to be so much louder no matter the time of day.

 _"There's a couple thugs chasing after someone and they seem to be heading your way."_ Almost as if on cue, a scream for help filled Batgirl's ears.

"Thanks, Proxy." She said as she flicked an ear on her cowl twice, quickly getting a look at the three heat signatures running closer to her. She waited a moment before jumping down, using her cape to slow her fall so she didn't break a leg when she got to the ground. She managed to time it just right to where she landed between the victim and the thugs chasing them. "Sorry boys, but this is where your chase ends." She smirked as she stood up straight, noticing the shocked looks on their faces.

They looked at each other for a moment before they began to attack Batgirl, who was faster than they thought she would be. As one threw a punch at her head, she wrapped her around his arm before pulling it around in a swift motion before making him punch himself. She let her cape go before turning to the other who just happened to be holding a gun at her head. She just stared at him, still smirking at his attempt to scare her.

 _"Batgirl, you seem to have company on the way whether you like it or not. And it's not the police."_ Proxy spoke into her ear, watching from her computer screens as Batgirl continued to stand still.

The Dark Knight put her hands up, pretending to be getting ready to beg for her life. "You really sure you want to do that?" She asked, her head tilted slightly, almost like it was an actual question. "I'm sure you'll regret it."

"You have no room to talk." He growled, his finger on the trigger. "I hope you have said your goodbyes because no one is going to save you." He pulled the trigger after he spoke, and all he could see was a blur of blue and red as Supergirl stood between him at Batgirl, the bullet in her hand.

"I wouldn't say no one. I'm fairly certain that I am someone." Supergirl said, watching as the guy in front of her just stared at her in shock before unloading his clip at her. Each bullet seems to just fall after hitting her. She rolled her eyes and looked behind her at the Batgirl who was tying up the other guy she managed to knock out. "They really don't understand the "bulletproof" part."

The Bat just seemed to just laugh at that before shrugging. "People just believe what they want to believe. Maybe they are just hopeful." She said, looking at the guy that was behind the Kryptonian. He was about to bolt, but she managed to throw a batarang at his head, stopping him in his tracks and knocking him onto his butt. She walked around the Girl of Steel and tied the guy up as well. "Also, thank you for taking the bullet. I'm sure I could have gotten out of that, but still." She turned to Supergirl and tried to keep a straight face, but something about meeting the Supergirl just made her want to jump up and down. Batman would kill her if he ever found out that she wasn't acting at least a little professional as Batgirl. It all seemed to be pushed aside once she noticed Supergirl's arms were crossed in front of her chest, seeming to try and seem angry.

"I've been trying to find you for weeks." The super said, not moving from her spot.

"What can I say, I move with the shadows." Her voice quickly turning into a serious one. "And if you hadn't found me until now, I'm guessing you heard the cry for help and just got lucky."

The tightening on Supergirl's hand on her own arm seemed to tell her that she didn't like the answer she was given. "What are you doing here?"

 _That's a question I'm getting sick of hearing._ Stephanie thought, remembering everyone that asked her that in that kind of irritated voice. The took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. "That's not the first time I've heard that question, but I'm guessing you mean in the city." She said, raising an eyebrow, even though no one could tell with the permanent angry look on her cowl. "Maybe I needed to get out of Gotham. There's too many others there that it seemed to be getting cramped." Though, it wasn't even a fraction of the truth, it still was true. There was way too many in the Batfamily that operated in Gotham, which she didn't really mind, but she couldn't take a night without accidently running into someone else that was working with the main Batman.

"But why here? National City is a lot safer with just me and I don't really need another person running around here to worry about." The eye roll from the vigilante is new to her, but it seemed almost expected.

"You sound so much like him. I am not bound to one spot and I can go anywhere I want. As long as I'm not putting innocent lives in danger, you should at least be happy that someone is here to help at night when you are too busy sleeping. Do you even need sleep?" Her head tilted, almost in a curious way, but she also was speaking with enough sarcasm that anyone around could tell that she was just trying to mess with the Girl of Steel.

"What about you? I'm sure you have some kind of day job." Her eyes were studying Batgirl every intensely, almost like she was trying to find out who this person was.

"I do, but you won't find out. And good luck with the x-ray vision you're trying to use."

Supergirl looked at her, almost shocked for a moment. "I guess your boss really loves having lead lined things, huh?"

"First of all, he's not my boss." She almost growled at the accusation. "Second, it's to make sure you and your cousin don't try and turn against us. Not that I don't trust you, but-"

"You don't trust me." Supergirl said, cutting her off.

"Well, I know you don't trust me, so it would make sense, huh?" After a moment of silence, the Kryptonian let out a sigh, moving her hand from her arm to the bridge of her nose. She rubbed it with her pointer finger and her thumb as she took a deep breath.

 _"Batgirl, the police are on their way to your location now. You need to get out of there to avoid them seeing you."_ Proxy said into the Bat's ear. While Supergirl was still trying to think she shot her grappling hook up after checking to see if anyone else was around. The person she was saving seemed to have run off without any hesitation.

She had left the ground by the time Supergirl had glanced back to where she was. She heard the sirens as they got close and flew up to see the other blonde hero making her way across the roof top. She usually stayed to tell the cops what was going on, but she went after Batgirl instead, stopping her after she got onto a different roof top.

An angry huff came from the blonde Bat as she stared at the Super in front of her. "Not gonna let me go, huh?" Once she was met with a shake of the head, she went over to the edge and sat down, letting her legs dangle down the edge of the building. "Then let's chat." She relaxed a little bit, looking down at the city below, still amazed that it wasn't really one that had crime on every street.

There was a confused look on Supergirl's face, she never expected for it to be this easy to get to talk to Batgirl. She floated down and cautiously sat next to her, not quite sure what to expect. "You gonna tell me who you are?"

"Whoa there, Supergirl, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not telling you who I am just like that. Unless you want to tell me who you are during the day when you're not in this." She grabbing a bit of the fabric from the arm of the Supergirl outfit.

Kara jerked her arm away, almost glaring at the girl next to her, who now had her hands up as if saying she was defenseless. "Okay, then why are we talking?" She asked, fixing her sleeve so part of it wasn't jamming into her hand, between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Because it's a nice way to get us from being at each other's throats." She smiled at the Kryptonian before looking out at the city.

 _"Batgirl, you really thing that's a good idea?"_ Proxy said, still listening to everything that was being said.

A groan came from the cowled girl before she turned away from the girl she was sitting next to. "Not now, Proxy. If I'm going to get a lecture, let it be from Batman himself. Take the rest of the night off and go work on what you were working on before I went out, okay? We can talk about this later." She shut her com off before turning back to a slightly confused Supergirl. "Sorry, it's a friend that helps me out when I'm out on the streets."

"Right, I heard from my cousin that you guys have a voice that speaks to you." Kara started looking out towards the city, still loving the skyline at night.

"Well, Proxy is only on my team, so she only helps me out." The way she said it was almost as if it was a sense of pride that she had having her own team. Which seemed so familiar to Supergirl. "So, your cousin really is Superman? Do you mind if I ask why it took you so long to come out as Supergirl?"

With a sigh, the Girl of Steel lifted her head towards the sky, taking a moment of silence to think about how she wanted to tell the story this time. "After Krypton was destroyed, my ship was set off the course it was supposed to take. I was supposed to follow my cousin and take care of him when we landed, but things didn't exactly go as planned. I was knocked into an area of space called the Phantom Zone where time doesn't pass, so I stayed the same age as I did the day I left. When I finally got free, I landed on Earth when my cousin was already an adult. I had no mission and nowhere to go, so he set me up with a family that helped me get used to the differences. For a long time, I just wanted to live a normal life and I did. But then something happened and I had to help out, and I really liked helping people. I continued to help others and here we are."

The Dark Knight of National City, or at least that's what some papers seemed to call her now, listened to the story, feeling bad that this woman sitting next to her lost to much so fast and ended up with nothing by the time she finally got here. "Having people to rely on is good at least. But I am still sorry you lost your entire planet."

"It's fine. I mean, it's not fine, but I feel different about it than when I first got to Earth." She stopped for a moment. _Why am I being so open with someone I don't even know?_ She thought, a new confused look on her face.

"How about you ask me something since I basically got your story. Just, don't ask who I am, I'm not giving that so easily." She offered, feeling a bit bad that she got so much out of the super with no prying what so ever, which was weird to her as well, but for some reason it felt natural.

There was a moment of silence before the question finally filled the air. "Why National City? I'm sure there are so many other cities you could have gone to."

"It's far enough from Gotham that there's a large chance that no one would know me. But it's a big enough city that I won't run into the same strangers all the time." She sighed softly and stared up into the star light sky, even though the light from the city below was drowning out most of the stars. "A fresh start is really what I needed."

A silence quickly filled the air between them, neither of them sure of what could be said next, or what should be said. After a few moments of them sitting there, a sound of an alarm caught Supergirl's ears. "Duty calls. I'll get this one, you talk to your friend about something else to do. But know, I will find out who you are one of these days. You know, when you want to tell me." With that said, she flew out of sight, faster than any human eye could follow.

"How we meet again." The cowled girl said, smiling slightly as she turned her com back on.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I am trying my best to get these two nerds together and I might have lost my way of thinking when starting this, so please stay with me...

* * *

Weeks had passed since the first meeting of Batgirl and Supergirl. Neither of them searched the city for one another, but had ran into each other a few times at night, once during the day though which was weird for both of them. As the weeks passed, Kara and Stephanie kept growing closer in their friendship. Not a day went by where they weren't at least texting each other, making plans to hang out when they weren't busy with assignments or trying to keep a company running smoothly, or just making the other smile and laugh with stupid jokes they wanted to share with one another.

Kara was caught laughing at her desk a couple times from something Stephanie has sent her, getting weird looks from almost everyone that happened to be around. Only a few people seemed to be glad to see the reporter so happy, but she wasn't really bothered by anyone that looked at her since she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Kara, did you hear me?" A voice finally broke the bubble as she looked up and saw Lena standing in front of her desk. The blonde quickly stood up, hitting her knee on the bottom of her desk since she didn't move back her chair first. The whole desk moved slightly, but nothing seemed to go flying, so it wasn't as hard as it could have been.

"Sorry Lena…" She looked down, almost like a puppy that had just gotten in trouble. "I didn't realize you were there." Her phone lit up again as a new text came in, ruining any kind of excuse she had in her head.

Lena couldn't help but smile, noticing the guilty look on her best friend's face as she was caught. "I'll take it that you and Stephanie aren't getting much work done, huh?"

"Well, uh… I mean… I…" Kara couldn't form a sentence. Everything she tried to say, something else popped into her head, almost like she began panicking a bit.

Lena covered her mouth for a moment, holding back a laugh before putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad you two are getting along. I mean, you make friends with everyone so easily, but something about you and Stephanie seemed to really click." That statement quickly got a confused looked from Kara, who tilted her head slightly as she tried to understand what Lena was talking about. The CEO shook her head and put her hands up like she was giving up on a point. "Anyways, that's not why I'm over here. I was kind of hoping that you can use your connections with Supergirl to hopefully get an interview with Batgirl. No one has really been able to see her that much, but multiple people have seen the two heroes be pretty friendly with one another."

Kara thought for a moment, leaving her friend waiting for an answer before smiling as she saw the green eyes studying her while waiting for an answer. "Well, I can't exactly say no to my boss. I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

"That is all I ask." Lena said, smiling again. "Now, I'll let you get back to whatever conversation you and Stephanie would be having, just hope that Sam isn't getting all the work put onto her shoulders, or you will also be getting the side of Sam we all don't ever want to see." The slight thought of an angry Sam sent a slight shiver up Kara's spin. Lena had left her on her own once again, her attention quickly going to her phone as it vibrates on her desk once again.

 _Lunch? :)_

* * *

Stephanie seemed to lounge around the office more when she didn't have some kind of meeting to go to since Sam was always better with those kinds of things when she wasn't about to take some time away from the company to be a mom. The paper work seemed to be a breeze for her, being under Bruce's wings seemed to help her a bit in some things, but when it came to talking to people, like lawyers, she would rather bash their heads against a table than deal with them trying to change almost everything. She just laid on the couch, sending texts to Kara and laughing at the random jokes they managed to send each other.

"So, you planning on sticking around here for lunch, or are you going to try and sneak off to have lunch with Kara again?" Sam asked as she plopped down next to Stephanie, getting the blonde's attention with her question.

"Depends on what needs to get done." The native Gotham City girl said, sitting up, wrapping her arms around her own knees as she talked with the other woman in charge of the company while Lena was away at CatCo.

"I mean, I've gotten all the meetings for the day taken care of, and all the things we had to look through you basically powered through like some kind of speed reading robot." The joke earned her an eye roll as Stephanie seemed to have kind of brushed it off. "Hey, I mean it. And everything seems to be going well enough that it works."

"I know how much you like to spend time with Ruby, so I try to get it done so you don't have to worry about it too much." Stephanie said, almost in a defensive way.

"And you want to spend as much time with Kara as you possibly can. I know it's not only me you are thinking about when it comes to trying to get work done fast." There was a slight grumble from the blonde as she hugged her legs tighter, only her eyes visible now, trying to hide the slight pink that grew across her cheeks. An eyebrow was quickly raised as Sam noticed the usually happy and talkative Stephanie was now uncharacteristically silent. Instead of trying to get to the bottom of it, she put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I won't tease anymore." She smiled before patting Stephanie's shoulder. "Go and hang out with Kara. I'm sure you two would have more fun actually talking face to face than through your phones."

Stephanie was quickly left alone on the couch but was smiling again as she grabbed her phone. Kara hadn't answered from the last text, but hopefully she wasn't too busy to go out for lunch with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Laughter carried out through Noonan's as the two blondes sat with their empty plates from their lunch in front of them. Neither one of them really wanted this to end, they always seemed to be so comfortable around each other even though they only knew each other for such a short amount of time.

"So, what is this new assignment Lena has you on?" Stephanie asked, her arms crossed and resting on the table. "You mentioned it earlier, but we got pretty distracted."

"Well, she wants to see if I could possibly get an interview with Batgirl. No one has been able to, but she is hopeful that CatCo could be the first to do so since she showed up in National City." Kara began to explain, playing with the napkin on the table, seeming to not want to go into too much detail."

Stephanie's attention seemed to snap into focus quickly, even though all of her attention seemed to be on Kara before. "Do you think she'll be willing to do that?"

"I am not sure. I hope that if I can get in contact with her, or have a friend ask her, that she will at least give me a chance." The hope in Kara's eyes seemed the shine brightly as Stephanie ended up staring at them for a moment, her inner dialog fighting with the want to keep the smile and hope in the beautiful eyes that looked back at her.

 _Bruce is gonna kill me for this…_ She thought as a hand ran through her hair before letting out a sigh. "I'm sure if you ask nicely, she'd be willing to help out. From what I've heard, she always is willing to help a beautiful smile. When they mean well, of course." A quick blush crept up Kara's cheeks as she began to play with her glasses slightly, quickly making Stephanie think she might have over stepped. "Not that I'm calling your smile beautiful… I mean it is, but like… I…" She quickly stopped herself and grabbed her glass of water, sipping on it as her face began to burn with embarrassment.

Kara leaned onto the table, offering a soft smile to the babbling girl. "Stephanie, it's okay. I just haven't had that many say something like that, it's kind of new to me, but not completely unwelcome."

Stephanie let out a laugh, leaning back in her seat. "Still, if I ever cross a line, tell me. Sometimes my inner thoughts just kind of slip through and end up in the real world."

"And has that gotten you into any trouble?" Kara said, her head tilting slightly as she seemed interested in more stories about Stephanie's life.

"I mean… Not exactly. Might have gotten me into some unnecessary fights in college. There was someone I didn't really get along with, and I guess I could take some of the blame, but even when I tried being kind she seemed to have just hated me."

"I have no idea how that's possible when you are probably one of the nicest people I know." Kara said, causing Stephanie to smile as well. "Besides, you've kind of stuck to my friends like glue, so I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried."

Stephanie let out a fake gasp before throwing a napkin, that was next to her plate, at Kara's face, laughing afterwards. "You would get bored without me now, don't try to say you wouldn't be." Kara just shrugged, which caused Stephanie to gasp again, looking offended for a second before seeing the bright smile on the other girl's face.

"You are right. This is probably the most fun I've had in a long time. You sure do make life seem more interesting, especially with all those stories from Gotham."

"Which are all true, by the way." Stephanie said, almost defensively.

"I'll just have to take your word for it."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Stephanie looked away, her face quickly telling Kara that she was thinking about something. It took a moment before Stephanie finally looked back to Kara. "So, Lena has me and Sam going to an event, hopefully to get more people on our side and hopefully raise money. I know Lena was probably going to invite you anyways, but would you like to be my guest?"

The sudden question seemed to catch Kara off guard. She was almost always asked to go with Lena, as a friend, but now Stephanie was asking her this time. What was so different about it? "Yes, of course. It's always fun to go to those things. Especially when they aren't getting attacked by some idiots with alien weapons."

"Okay, I need to hear that story." Stephanie said, trying to keep a laugh quiet. Before Kara could start the story, Stephanie's phone began ringing, slowly putting an end to their lunch. She pulled her phone out and quickly stood up. "Sorry, Kara. Sam said that some investors wanted to talk to me, for some reason… Rain check on the story?"

"Of course. Go get to work. I've got some things I should be doing anyways." They both gave each other a quick hug before Stephanie put cash onto the table, enough to take care of the check and what was probably a very generous tip. _We took up enough time here that it would only be right._ Stephanie said to herself, her inner monologue starting up again.

The two blondes said their goodbyes and went their own ways back to work.

* * *

"It's totally a date!" Alex yelled out, after hearing the new plans Kara had made with Stephanie. All she got was her younger sister, rolling her eyes at her as she placed drinks in front of them. "It totally is and there's no way you can deny it."

"It's totally not a date. Lena asks me to go to these all the time, how does Stephanie asking me instead make it a date?" Kara said in her normal, slightly annoyed, way.

"Because she totally has a thing for you." A smile grew on the older Danvers' face.

"No, no she doesn't. We are just friends and that's why she asked me to go with her to one of Lena's party." She huffed slightly, almost pouting at this point.

"Doesn't mean she totally doesn't like you." Alex said before sipping on the beer Kara had given her.

"How can you be so sure?" The pout continued as Kara slightly glared at her older sister, who seemed to be teasing her now.

Alex sighed and put the bottle down before putting her hand up and began counting on her fingers. "The way she looks at you so intently as you talk is almost like you are the brightest star she has ever seen. You two are texting, almost non-stop, ever day. She compliments you, a lot, but then tries to back track and play it off as a slip of the tongue or something. Need me to continue?"

There was a slight confused look on Kara's face as she tried to think about what her sister had said. After a moment she just shook her head. "I'm sure if Stephanie felt that way, we would have talked about it or something."

"Or, maybe she's scared that you wouldn't want to be your friend anymore and you'd turn her away. You are kind of hard to read at times, and with you never talking about dating any girls she might not feel like you'd be comfortable with the idea."

"I mean, I'm not completely against it…" Kara finally admitted, which got wide eyes and a wide smile from Alex.

"I knew it! You totally like Stephanie!" There seemed to be cheering from Alex after hearing Kara's words.

"I never said that."

"But you aren't denying it either." The brunette said, laughing as her sister began pouting a bit, again. "Kara, you know I'll love you no matter what. I just want you to be happy. And I don't think I've seen you as happy as you are when you're hanging out with Steph."

"I mean, she's fun to be around. You and Winn said the same thing. You two are probably the big reason she stuck around."

"Nope. It's all because of you, and possibly Sam, but mostly you. She's said it before, you are the one that made her feel the most comfortable in the group. I guess that may be why she started growing stronger feeling for you."

Kara began thinking, everything around her basically becoming nothing to her. Everything from the messages about how Stephanie felt about her, and the feeling she got whenever they would hang out. The feelings were almost like the ones she felt when she started dating Mon-El, but they seemed to be stronger. After a while she just sighed and looked at Alex. "I'm going to blame you for everything if it isn't a date."

"And I'll accept it if I'm wrong. But I don't think I am, so no need to worry." Alex smiled at Kara, knowing it was going to end well.

* * *

I just want to say that I am sorry for even mentioning Mon-El, I have never liked his character and got annoyed with him very easily. But he was part if Kara's past and it's the only thing I can really reference for somethings. Please don't hate me for not liking him, or bringing him up, I already hate myself enough for everyone~


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the event seemed to come fast enough to shock Kara. She had gotten a text from Stephanie, saying she was excited to see her that night, which just made the Girl of Steel nervous. She never got to actually ask if it was a date or not, only because it seemed like an awkward question to ask anyways since Stephanie never seemed to bring it up as a date any time they talked about it.

Kara called Alex to help her try and figure out what to wear since she never really thinks about it beforehand, yet Alex always has the same answer. "Go with something blue, it's always been a great color on you."

After a while of finally deciding, she showed up to the event in a blue sleeveless dress that stopped midway up her thigh. Her hair pinned up as she held onto a silver clutch tightly. She looked around the group of people, hoping to find a familiar blonde that invited her. It took a moment, but she finally caught a glance of Stephanie who happened to be surrounded by a small group of people. She was smiling and laughing, seeming to actually be enjoying herself.

It took her a moment to notice the other people, quickly recognizing Bruce Wayne in the group. The same Bruce Wayne that helped Stephanie get the job at L-Corp. Maybe Kara should thank him at some point. She was watching the exchange for a bit before Stephanie looked over, her eyes quickly catching the sight of Kara. She excused herself before making it over to the girl that stood by herself.

Once she got closer, Kara finally noticed what she was wearing. A black pants suit with a purple vest, instead of a jacket, above a white dress shirt. Thoughts started to flood her head before she could stop them, only to come back to reality when Stephanie's voice broke through the sounds of other conversations in the area. "I'm glad you made it." She said before hugging Kara.

The Danvers girl hugged back, smiling brightly. "I wouldn't miss it." They pulled away from each other after a moment. "I've got to ask, that was Bruce Wayne you were talking to, right?"

"Yes, it was. He's like my unofficial father. Much better than the man that actually gave me life." Stephanie put her hand on the small of Kara's back and started directing her to the other's she was with before greeting her guest. There were two men, both had black hair and blue eyes, but one was only slightly taller than Stephanie while the other was definitely over six feet tall. "Kara, this is Bruce Wayne." She said, gesturing to the taller man. "And this is Tim Wayne." She gestured to the shorter man, smiling at all of them. "Guys, this Kara Danvers."

Bruce put her hand out, which Kara took and shook it. "It is very nice to meet you. You are a reporter, right?"

"That is right." Kara said, with a slight nod. "But I'm here as a guest. So please, don't feel like I'm trying to get a written piece about you."

"She's here as my guest. So please, be nice." Stephanie warned, which got a wicked smile from Tim.

He held his hand out and shook Kara's hand. "Stephanie hasn't shut up about you. You seemed to have gotten through that cold heart of hers." The moment he stopped talking, he let out a groan as Stephanie elbowed him in the ribs. "I was only kidding." He quickly put a hand up as the other wrapped around where Stephanie hit.

"Watch what you say. I do have the power to throw you out." The smile on her face quickly told everyone that she was messing with him, but even then, he looked slightly offended at the thought of being thrown out. The both laughed for a moment before Stephanie's attention went back to Kara. "I'm going to get us a drink. Just wait for me, okay?" There was a sparkle in her eyes when she talked to Kara, which just made the Reporter smile back and nod.

"I'll be right here." Kara said, assuring Stephanie. She watched as the other blonde practically skipped away, Bruce tagging along as well. After a moment, Kara noticed she had been staring at Stephanie and completely ignoring the fact that Tim was still standing by her. She cleared her throat as a blush found itself on Kara's cheeks.

"Okay, I might be over stepping, but how do you feel about Stephanie?" Tim asked, the smile on his face quickly telling Kara he was up to something.

"I mean, she's become one of my closest friends so-."

Tim put a hand up cutting her off. "Oh, I know that, Stephanie hasn't shut up about it. But, something about you caught Stephanie's heart and I think she might feel like she wants to be more than a friend to you. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to be, but she is like family to me, and I want to make sure she's happy."

"Now, now, Mr. Wayne. No need to interrogate Miss Danvers." Stephanie said, setting a drink on the table that was in front of Kara. "You might be one of my closest friends, but you don't get to try and figure out how other feel about me."

"Oh, come on. I can't even mess with your potential pa-."

"Finish that sentence, and you might have to run back to Gotham." Tim put his hand up, finally giving up. Stephanie turned back to Kara, who had been trying to keep the blush hidden and was failing at it. "Come on, let's get away from this dork." She took the clutch from Kara's hand and tossed it at Tim. "Watch that for her, okay?" She took Kara's hand and lead her over to the dance floor, knowing she wasn't going to be followed.

Kara faced Stephanie after realizing where they were heading and let the other girl lead, putting a hand on her shoulder and keeping the other hand in Stephanie's. She felt a hand get placed on her lower back, trying to keep her mind off of how close they were, she tried focusing on the heartbeat of her dancing partner. "So, things like that happen often?" She asked, breaking the silence between them.

With a sigh, Stephanie tried her best not to stare at the sky-blue eyes that were watching her. "He means well, but he sometimes oversteps." She glanced over at him, which just made him smile back and wave at her. "I'm sorry if he said anything rude or tried to get you to say something. He just feels bad that I'm living out here on my own with only one other person from Gotham."

"Right, you mentioned Wendy before. Is she here tonight?" Kara asked, her curiosity showing very well.

"Oh, no. She's not totally into parties like this. She's tried going to a few but finds them rather boring. I don't blame her though, usually these things bore me to tears."

"And is that happening right now?"

Stephanie finally looked at Kara again, her gray-blue eyes sparkling as a smile grew across her face. "I am having fun, actually. Even if it's mostly been talking to people I see as family, and you."

They danced in silence for a few minutes, both of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts and completely oblivious to the world around them. Kara felt her heart jump when she remembered Alex telling her it was a date. She was standing in front of Stephanie, in her arms, and slow dancing with her. She slowly tried getting her thoughts in place before finally bringing it up.

"Alex said some funny stuff about tonight." The Reporter broke the silence, watching as a curious look was pointed in her direction. "She kept saying that this was a date, even though we are just close friends."

The light in Stephanie's eyes seemed to drain a bit, but she kept her smile. "Yeah… I guess that is kind of funny." She felt like she was heartbroken, but she kept the smile on her face the whole time.

Kara noticed the shift in Stephanie's attitude, her heart now aching as well. She watched as the gray-blue eyes started drifting away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked, getting worried she just broke a heart, one she just couldn't stop listening to now.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Don't worry about me." The smile on her face was looking more and more forced as the time went on.

Kara shook her head and put her hand on Stephanie's cheek, turning her head so their eyes could meet. "Please, don't lie to me. Something is clearly bothering you… If it's what I said, please tell me."

The response she got was a sigh and a shake of the head as a silence fell between them for a moment. "I'd rather not ruin a friendship. You know that I don't have a lot of friends in National City."

"Who said you'd ruin a friendship?" Kara asked, getting a confused look as an answer. Her eyes shifted down for a second before going back to watch the blue eyes studying her. She leaned closer and kissed Stephanie, both their heart rates spiking. Instead of pulling away, Stephanie returned the kiss hoping it wasn't a dream or some weird prank being pulled on her.

They finally pulled away as Sam coughed, quickly getting their attention. "You two are adorable and I'm happy those feelings are now out there. Sadly, Stephanie, Lena and I need you. Sorry Kara."

There was a soft laugh from the youngest Danvers as the two moved apart, both their cheeks bright red as they blushed from getting pulled out of their own world. "Don't worry about it, you three have a job to do."

"When I get back, maybe we can talk about planning an actual date we both are fully aware about." Stephanie offered, slowly letting Kara go.

"Sounds good to me. Now go before Lena calls you over from the stage." There was a quick nod before Stephanie followed Sam to where Lena was.

After a few minutes, Stephanie took the stage with Lena and Sam following her. They decided that she would be the one to thank everyone since she was the newest of the three. It wasn't really heard of since it was usually the CEO that was in charge of everything, but L-Corp was never really one to follow the protocol like that.

It took her a moment for everyone's attention turned to her. The smile on her face was as genuine as ever, even though her thoughts of these events aren't ever that great. "Thank you all for coming!" She said after the silence finally fell across almost all of the room. "Not many of you know me. I am Stephanie Brown. I help Sam keep this company going while Lena is working with CatCo and to make sure Sam can have some family time." She looked over and shot a slight smirk at the other two women off the side of the stage.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming and helping us fund some of the projects we have coming up and I know you might have some questions, but don't worry. Once we get all the ideas ironed out, we will be sure to let you know what your money has helped us make." She looked around the crowd, thinking about what else to say. "I am not sure what to say here. I'm just a girl that grew up in Gotham that wanted to help the world. With the thanks of Bruce and Lena, I am able to help even more people, without having to work with people that have been part of my family since I was a teen. I thought I'd be in a hospital like my mother, helping one life at a time with ideas dying my head. But now I'm working in a company I've been admiring the work of since Lena had taken control. I hope I don't disappoint any of you with what's in the works. Let's continue enjoying the night since it's still young." She gave a smile as she walked off the stage, soft claps going through the room.

She took a deep breath, not really being used to talking to so many people at once, but it had to be done. She looked around for a bit before noticing Kara had moved back over to Bruce and Tim. She was smiling and laughing, which was hopefully a good sign. She made her way over and grabbed the drink she had asked Tim to watch, taking the whole thing in a couple seconds before finally getting the slight panic to fade.

"You sure are getting better at that." Tim said, offering Stephanie another drink as a tray went passed them.

The blonde smiled and happily accepted the offer, setting it down next to her empty one. "You say that, but I'm still feeling the same way I have since high school. Public speaking is a nightmare." She sipped on the drink, taking her time on this one.

"I still think you did well." Kara said, giving her a reinsuring smile. She hesitated a moment before kissing Stephanie's cheek.

A bright smile quickly spread across the Gotham native's face as well as a light blush. She moved closer and carefully took Kara's hand in her own, willing to let go if the other pulled away. Instead of resisting, she gave her hand a soft squeeze, which almost made the CFO squeal slightly.

"So, you two have any plans on doing anything after this event?" Bruce asked, watching the two as they try to hide the blush that both of them seem to have.

Stephanie looked at Kara, her smile not fading in any way. "Right now, the night is young, so anything is possible."

* * *

Finally! I have been waiting to be able to at least do that for a long time! I'm sorry it took so long for it to get here, but something just made me want to add more then I got busy and I just finally sat down to finish it! I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

Kara found herself walking through National City's park, waiting for her interview to start. As Supergirl she asked Batgirl if she was okay to do it, and it was surprisingly easy to get her to say yes. _Maybe no one has really gotten an interview with her because they never really asked._ She had thought when she got the answer almost right away. She had a pad of paper and a pen, ready to take notes when needed.

She tapped the pen against the spine of the notebook as she walked around in circles, glancing around her as she waited. Stephanie had stopped texting her since they both had work things to take care of, so she was her own entertainment for a while. She thought about just texting Stephanie, and it was hard to resist since they recently started dating. The fundraiser really helped get that going, and Kara couldn't be happier about it.

A quick ruffle of a nearby tree caught the reporter's attention. She slowly walked closer and was greeted with a smiled Batgirl, sitting in the tree with her back against the trunk. She had her hands behind her head, just relaxing in the tree. "You must be the reporter that wanted to interview me." She didn't move, just kept looking down at Kara from her branch.

"That is right. Do you always meet people in a tree?" The reporter asked, rather confused on why the vigilante was in the tree in the first place.

"Honestly, you are only the second person I've done this to." She moved so her feet her now dangling off the side, instead of kicked up. "Anyways, since we are here. Would you like to start the interview?"

With a quick nod, Kara opened her notebook, finding the questions she had prepared beforehand. "Well, first, I got to ask. Any way you would tell me who you really are?"

"Not a chance." The bat said as she jumped down, making it so she was at least looking at Kara eye to eye and not from up above. "I have people I need to keep safe in my personal life." _You being one of them._ She thought, watching was Kara seemed to be scanning her paper instead of the interviewee. "I hope you understand that."

 _More than you know._ Kara thought as she gave a nod. "Of course. Can't blame me for trying at least." She smiled a little before getting to an actual question. "Why did you move here from Gotham City? National City isn't anything like Gotham in crime or anything like that."

"Gotham is getting a little better. Kind of. But, National City seemed like a fresh start. A place I'm not defined by the big scary Batman. And now I don't have like, five other people breathing down my neck if I don't do everything by their book. You know, instead of the police because they have always had problems with us, but that's a different can of worms."

Kara quickly scribbled down the information given to her, taking a moment to make sure she didn't miss anything before going to the next question. "There are people saying that you are not the real Batgirl and just someone dressing up as her. Anything you want to say to those people?"

"There are only so many crazy people in this world, not a lot of them would go around with a bat on their chest just to try and make a difference in this world. And yes, I am calling myself crazy, you have to be to do what I do, even if just a little." She brought her hand up and put a small amount of space in between her index finger and thumb to show how small she was talking.

There was a smile on Kara's face as she tried to keep from the soft laugh the threated to escape for a moment. She began rereading her next questions when she heard Batgirl mutter the word 'beautiful' as if it was to herself. She glanced up, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. That alone made the woman under the cowl begin to blush.

"Seems like an inner voice problem. I know someone with a problem like that too. Maybe it's a Gotham thing?" She was mostly joking, but the look she got from Batgirl looked almost familiar. Her eyes had become soft for a moment as a smile spread across her face. It took a second before the Dark Knight composed herself again, her eyes almost steeling again as if she was staring at an enemy, or someone she didn't want to know her secrets.

"I believe it's just a select few who really have that problem." She offered before moving back to the trunk of the tree, knowing that the more time she's as close to Kara as she was the harder it would be to keep her thoughts to herself. It was hard keeping this a secret from her now, but it was to keep her safe. "Are there any other questions you have for me?" She leaned her back against the tree, facing Kara once again. The reporter nodded and was about to ask another question when the sounds of a gun firing filled the air, causing both the girls to go silent once again. "You need to get out of here." Was all she heard before watching as the cape ran towards the sound.

She looked around before using her superspeed and getting to apartment, dropping off anything important before flying back out and meeting up with Batgirl, who had just managed to get to the alley she believed the sound had come from. She landed softly next to her but was told to be quiet before she could say anything. She glanced down and was greeted to the sight of two people pointing guns at each other. She hoped the gun shot they had heard was just a warning shot. Neither of the two seemed hurt, but that doesn't always mean much.

Batgirl took few seconds to check the situation before noticing the fire escape not far from them, getting an idea. She used her grappling hook and boosted herself up to the roof of the building, not wasting any time as she ran down a couple flights of the stairs. Supergirl watched her, being rather confused before she noticed the lines she dropped near the peoples' feet. It took only a second for something to wrap around their ankles and to be pulled up into the air, both of them yelling at the sudden feel of no longer being on the ground. One dropped the gun that was in their hand, but the other one seemed to have some kind of iron grip on the gun they had, keeping it the whole time.

Once they were about eye level to Batgirl, she offered them a smile. "What seems to be the problem here?" She asked, almost teasing the two. They both stared at her, almost in terror. They were silent, making her think that she was finally getting fear in the small criminals. "Aww, but you two seemed like you really wanted to get this fight over with and I'm here to help. All you have to do is talk to me." She grabbed her bo-staff and extended it, lightly moving the two farther away from each other, just in case they tried to attack each other again. Well, that and maybe mess with them a little.

Supergirl stayed back, letting her have her fun. She watched in case something happened, like one of them started falling or something that Batgirl couldn't exactly stop. One of the people began talking fast, taking all of the attention from the other. They began spilling everything since they were the most terrified, most likely because of the height than anything else and they just wanted to get down. She decided she'd let Batgirl finish what was going on by herself, figuring if she headed home that maybe she could possibly talk Stephanie into still coming over for the night.

The sound of a gun firing quickly caught her attention as she turned back around. The other person that was staying silent had pointed the gun they managed to keep a hold of at Batgirl and managed to hit her arm since she noticed at the last second. In a flash of red and blue, Supergirl was over to them, crushing the gun in her hand before another bullet was able to leave. She looked over her shoulder and watched as blood spilled between the gloved fingers that held the wound. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she tried to keep from screaming in pain. She looked at Supergirl, taking a moment before saying anything. "Do you mind taking care of these two idiots?"

"Of course not, but do you want me to take you to the hospital on the way?" She offered, clearly worried about the hole that was just put in the vigilante's arm. It was quickly met with a shake of her head before she let go of her arm and grabbed something from one of the many pouches on her belt. She wrapped it above the wound and quickly tightened it, making a makeshift tourniquet to at least slow the bleeding.

"I will take care of this myself. Just get those two out of here and to the police." She used her uninjured arm to use her grappling hook and left Supergirl with the two, still hanging upside down by their feet.


End file.
